The Undercover
by Mystique1515
Summary: Bosco and Faith get caught up in a world where no one is who they seem
1. Chapter 1

3 a.m. Present day  
  
"Okay what the hell is wrong with you now!!!"  
  
"Nothin'! Leave it alone!"  
  
"Leave it alone, Bosco, you haven't said one word to me since we left the house! There is nothing to leave alone if I don't know what *it* is!" Faith glared at Bosco.  
  
"So there, problem solved!" He said sharply turning his head to her then back to the road.  
  
Her eyes squinted at him in total annoyance. He knew that stare all to well. The one that preceded those all too familiar words.  
  
"You're an ass!! You know that!" She said in one breath and returned her eyes to the road.  
  
Yup, there they are!!!!! Bosco thought. He couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
It's good to be back with Faith. 55-David is where I belong, where we belong. Partners. He looked at Faith who ignored him and continued to smile.  
  
It's been 4 months since Boscorelli and Yokas were put back on patrol together after Bosco's phase with Anti-Crime. They have been slowly patching up their relationship since Hurricane Cruz. So far they were making progress except for Bosco's sporadic moods swings. Unfortunately today was one of them.  
  
They decided to work a double shift tonight. The second half was progressing fairly slow which was beginning to get on Bosco's nerves. As they pulled up to stop light Bosco started to tap on the steering wheel nervously.  
  
"You know that is really annoying!" Faith spat out.  
  
'What!"  
  
"That..That!!!!" She pointed at his hand.  
  
Bosco didn't realize what he was doing, it was just impulse.  
  
"Sorry", he said sheepishly.  
  
"Boz, are you..", Faith began to say.  
  
"55-David. Report to the park at 7th and Amsterdam"  
  
"55- David, 10-4" Faith replied being cut off before her question was completed.  
  
Bosco turned the car around immediately and turned on the sirens.  
  
55-David arrived at the park 2 minutes after receiving the call.  
  
A crowd had gathered on top of a small slope of the park grounds.  
  
"Okay, people outta the way. Nothing to see here!!" Bosco yelled trying to get the crowd to disperse. As they reached the top of the slope, they noticed people looking down with looks of bewilderment.  
  
55-Charlie arrived soon after to help with crowd control.  
  
Bosco couldn't see what the crowd was looking at because it was dark. He pulled at his Mag-lite and turned it in the direction of the stares. He saw it almost immediately.  
  
"Yokas!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Faith went by Bosco who was slowly making his way down the slope trying not to fall.  
  
"Get these people outta here, now!" Bosco looked up at Faith.  
  
"Sully..Davis help get these people back!" She started to push people back away from Bosco.  
  
When the crowd was under control, Faith went back to the top of the slope to see what Bosco was doing.  
  
"Bos! What is it?" Faith yelled down.  
  
Bosco didn't answer her. He was focused on what was before him. Oh God, It's a body!!! Oh, man there so much blood!!! He thought.  
  
"Yokas, get down here!" Bosco exclaimed with a hint of fear that Faith picked up on.  
  
"Bos, are you okay?" She asked while making her way down the slope.  
  
When she reached Bosco she saw it right away.  
  
"Oh, my God!!" Faith gasped, looking away.  
  
Bosco started to bend down cause he swore that he saw something.  
  
"Boz, what are doing we have to call homicide. You know how they get when you interfere with there scene!" Yokas said.  
  
"Faith, wait. I don't think..." Bosco said curiously.  
  
"What Bosco! She's dead!!! What don't you think!" Faith retorted.  
  
At that moment, they both heard it and it made them jump.  
  
"Ahhhh.h..e..l" was all the woman got out with her breath.  
  
"Oh my God!! She's alive" Faith said trembling.  
  
"55-David. We need immediate dispatch of EMS at the park at 7th and Amsterdam. We have a victim down. I repeat we need EMS ASAP!!!" Bosco hollered into the radio.  
  
"Davis!!! Sully!!!" Bosco yelled up the slope.  
  
"Yeah", Sully said looking down.  
  
"Do not let anyone down here!!"  
  
"Why? Is it a dead body?"  
  
"No, she's alive!!" Bosco screamed up and returned to the blood soaked woman  
  
He bent down and pushed the hair away from her face.  
  
Whoever did this did to you didn't want you to live!!! God, how can she be alive? That bus better get here soon!! Bosco thought to himself. "If you can hear me hang on help is on its way" Bosco said softly into the young woman's ear.  
  
Her hand moved suddenly, which startled Bosco. He stared at it for a moment and realized that she was trying to hold it out, reaching out for some kind of reassurance.  
  
Bosco instinctively slid his hand into the blood stained hand. She squeezed it with little strength she had left and Bosco just held on.  
  
TBC....... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Just like to play with them sometimes. Please don't sue!!!! Enjoy  
  
"Doc, over here!!!" Sully waved him over.  
  
"Carlos get the bags and meet me over there!"  
  
"Yeah!" Carlos replied.  
  
"What have we got Sully?"  
  
"She's down there. I don't know any details. Bosco and Yokas are with her. Be careful going down. Yokas! Shine your light up so Doc can see!" Sully screamed down.  
  
"Doc here!" Carlos returned with the bags.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
Doc and Carlos started to begin their descent down the slope.  
  
"Bosco, what have we got?" Doc asked.  
  
Still holding the young woman's hand, "Uhm...It's hard to say Doc! Female.I'd say between 25 and 35. Looks like she's been stabbed several times and had the shit kicked out of her, Doc" Bosco said leaning into him, keeping his voice low.  
  
Doc shook his head and started to examine the woman while Carlos took her vitals.  
  
"She has a week pulse and her respiration is threading. Her BP is 70/40!! Doc, we got to get her out of here!!"  
  
"Okay, get Sully and Davis to help with the stretcher. We need to get her out now!" Doc instructed Carlos who was already half way up the slope.  
  
Doc pulled out a needle and injected the young woman with something. He placed her neck in a C-collar as per protocol. He began to place bandages over the visible wounds to try and control the blood.  
  
"Doc, okay!" Carlos said with the stretcher.  
  
"Okay, come here, we're going to have to turn her over onto the backboard. Gently!! On my count 1, 2, 3" Both Doc and Carlos turned the young woman over to fully see the extent of her injuries.  
  
"Oh God! Apply pressure to the wounds!! Bosco get over here!"  
  
"What do you need?!"  
  
"Hold onto that pressure dressing while we lift her up. Do not let go!!"  
  
"Yeah, okay!!"  
  
"Carlos, ready and lift!!"  
  
As Doc and Carlos lifted the young woman onto the stretcher, her face became more visible.  
  
Bosco couldn't help but look at her. He stared at the young woman. What could she have possibly done that was so bad that someone would want to do this to her? His thoughts mulled over this. He knew it could be random but usually in random cases the damage was never this calculated. This person wanted her to die and tried damned hard to do so.  
  
Bosco held on to the wound just as Doc said. He stared more intently at the young woman now.  
  
There is something about her that seems really familiar but what! She looks familiar but I can't place her. But I've seen her face before.  
  
"Bosco!" Doc yelled at the dazed Bosco who was staring at his patient.  
  
"Yeah.What!!" Bosco snapped out of his trance and answered Doc.  
  
"I said we got it now. Thanks we've got it from here!" Doc nodded as him and Carlos finished loading the young woman up on the bus.  
  
"No, I'm gonna come! Yokas, meet me at Mercy!" Bosco yelled over his shoulder to his partner as he got into the back of the bus.  
  
"Right behind you!" She replied back.  
  
While in the back of the bus, Doc continued to further treat as many of the wounds as he could.  
  
The young woman began to stir.  
  
"It's okay", Doc said, " I'm a paramedic. I'm here to help. We're taking you to the hospital."  
  
She reached up to take the oxygen mask off and tried to talk but it was too much off an effort.  
  
"This is there to help you breathe." Doc said.  
  
She stirred more and started to groan. Her eyes fluttered and strained to open. "Don't try to move much", Doc said trying to comfort her.  
  
She whimpered and finally opened her eyes. Oh God, it hurts!!!! Make it stop!!!! The young woman screamed silently to her sub-conscious.  
  
She searched for that hand, the hand of reassurance. She closed her eyes cause it just hurt so much to do so many things at once. She reached out her hand to find the solace she found before.  
  
Both Doc and Bosco looked at the young woman's movements. Doc assumed it was meant for him. He held her hand but she pulled away.  
  
Oh God!!!!! Make it go away!!!! She screamed to herself again.  
  
She whimpered again and raised her hand again.  
  
Doc looked at Bosco who was just starring in astonishment.  
  
"What should I do? She wont take my hand." Doc asked Bosco.  
  
"Do you mind if I try?" Bosco asked and pointing to switch seats.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
Bosco sat down next to his and slid her hand into hers. She squeezed it.  
  
Please help me!!!! Was all she kept saying in her head. I don't want to die!!!! Not like this!!!!!  
  
They arrived at Mercy and brought her to emergency.  
  
"We have a female about 25 to 35 years of age suffering from multiple stab wounds to the upper abdominal and lower abdominal region as well as stab wounds to her back. She has severe contusions and lacerations to her face and back. Her BP is 70/40, pulse is weak and respiration is threading!" Doc drilled off to the doctor.  
  
"Okay 1,2,3,......" The doctor and his staff lifted her up onto the gurney and began to work fervently on the young victim.  
  
"Bosco come on there is nothing more we can do. It's in there hands now" Doc placed his hand on Bosco's arm and said lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Bosco said still starring at the young woman he just brought in who held onto his hand as if her ultimate survival depended on it.  
  
"Come on Bosco let's get you cleaned up." Doc said taking him by his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah" was all he got out and followed Doc into the Doctor's lounge.  
  
"You alright Bosco?" Doc looked concerned at the young officer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I by?" Bosco scoffed trying to play it off.  
  
"I don't know, but you're okay?" Doc replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good!" Bosco said drying his hands off nodding his head.  
  
"Good, then I'll see you outside then." Doc said and pointed to the door and gave his friend a hit of support. Doc began to walk out but before Doc had a chance to leave,  
  
"Doc, is she going to make it?"  
  
"I don't know Bosco. That's really not my call."  
  
"Doc, seriously in you opinion?" walking closer to him his eyes glazed over with distress, " Do you think she'll survive those injuries?"  
  
Doc stared at Bosco seeing the need for his answer.  
  
"Honestly, Bosco she suffered some major blood loss and her wounds are pretty severe. The fact that she survived all that, I still can't believe it. In all honesty, she should be dead. That's how bad her injuries are. But the fact that she is still alive after all that tells me that even though I may say as a professional no, that young lady in there just proved me wrong by making it this far. The doctors here are good and they will do everything they can. But it's mostly on the young woman in there. So, because of all that my answer is yes, I do think she will survive." Doc nodded at Bosco.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll see you out there" Doc nodded and left.  
  
Bosco stood there and looked at his hands. They were clean but he could still feel her blood on them and he could still feel her hand in his. He felt her fear.  
  
Bosco sat down with his head between his legs and placed his hands over his head and just closed his eyes. He began to rock back and forth, trying to get rid of that nagging feeling that he seen her before.  
  
Shit but where!!!!  
  
TBC....... 


	3. Chapter 3

4:30 a.m. Present Day  
  
"Hey Doc, have you seen Bosco?" Faith asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, he's in the doctor's lounge." He said pointing behind him.  
  
"Thanks!" Faith replied.  
  
"Hey Faith", Doc held her back gently, "Is he okay?" Doc asked with a troubled look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yokas asked somewhat dryly.  
  
"Well he just seems overly concerned for the victim we just brought in. I mean more than usual. I don't know maybe it's me but it just seems like...did he know her maybe?" Doc asked with a combination of curiosity and concern.  
  
"I don't know maybe!" She replied sarcastically. "I mean, hell, we all know Boz has been with his fair share of women. It's definitely possible! Look I'm going to go check on him. Talk to later!" Yokas tilted her head up in swift motion and walked away towards the doctor's lounge.  
  
It definitely wouldn't surprise me!! Faith thought shaking her head in disgust at the many sexual escapades she had to sit and listen to throughout her years with Bosco as her partner.  
  
Faith walked past the glass enclosed room where they were working on the young woman. She couldn't help but turn her head and look. She suddenly felt of pang of panic and sorrow. I really hope she pulls through!!!! God, I really hope Bosco doesn't know her!!! What away to run into an ex- fling!!!! I hope he's okay!!! Faith bit down on her lower lip and took a deep breath in and walked into the doctor's lounge.  
  
She found him with his body slumped back in one of the chairs in the lounge with his hands on his head like he was trying really hard to dig something out of it.  
  
"Hey Bosco", she said softly.  
  
He turned his head keeping his hands where they were.  
  
"Hey!" He said turning his head back.  
  
She slowly made her way to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Are you okay, Bos?" Faith said delicately, staring straight in front of her.  
  
He let his hands fall hard on his lap and snapped his head up and looked at her.  
  
"Why!....Did Doc say something to you?" Bosco ripped out.  
  
"Look Bosco, he's concerned about you. I mean he asked me if you knew this girl? That you were asking questions, you know more then usual?" Faith asked calmly.  
  
He let out a deep sigh and sat up and leaned forward immediately placing his head in his hands and rubbing his face.  
  
Faith turned her head slightly and looked at her partner.  
  
"You want the truth!" Bosco shot up out of the seat and turned to her. "I don't know!!! Faith, I don't know!!! She looks familiar to me. When I saw her face, I don't know I just.Oh man!! I don't know I can't remember!!! And it's really startin' to piss me off!!!" Bosco raised his voice and kicked the wall.  
  
Faith still sitting, looked up at him and said calmly. "Do you know her cause maybe you slept with her!!"  
  
Bosco snapped his head back at her.  
  
"What!!! You don't think I remember what the girls I've slept with look like? Do really think that poorly of me Faith? I mean I may not remember their names but...Geeze, to say that I would forget there face.." Bosco couldn't bear to finish what he had to say. "I'll meet you outside!!" He stormed out.  
  
He had to admit, what she said he understands why she said it. Hell, he even thought that at first but shook it off because he honestly does remember all their faces, names, well that's a different story. But the fact that she threw it in his face like that. It hurt!!! A lot!!! He knew she didn't approve of his lifestyle choices but it was uncalled for at that time, even though it was deserved.  
  
He passed the glass room again and looked inside. She was gone. All that remained were blood spatter all over the floor, bloody gauze pads and bloodied gloves. It instantly reminded him of Miguel and what he saw after the boy had been shot.  
  
He closed his eyes as what he saw before him intertwined with his memory.  
  
"They brought her up to surgery." Doc said over his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do I care!!" Bosco responded coldly to Doc as he thundered out the door.  
  
Doc just stood their with his mouth agape as to how Bosco's demeanor had drastically changed from when he was in the doctor's lounge before.  
  
Faith hung back and watched her partners reactions to Doc's comment. She knew it was her fault. She felt bad. Really bad!!!  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Doc looked at Faith and back at the door.  
  
"Oh that!!...That would be my fault!! I'm sorry Doc it wasn't meant towards you. Look I gotta go. I'll see you later." Faith said and walked passed Doc.  
  
Faith found Bosco leaning against the passenger side of the RMP, his head leaning back looking up into the sky.  
  
Faith walked up to him and stood by the side of him looking down.  
  
"I'm sorry that was totally uncalled for." Faith said apologetically.  
  
Bosco replied to her still starring up. "Yup!!! Can you open the door so we can get out of here!" And turned towards the locked door.  
  
Faith knew she deserved this. The classic Boscorelli cold shoulder. She looked down at the keys. "Yeah, move" she said.  
  
Bosco moved out of the way while Faith unlocked the door and walked to the other side. Bosco got in and slammed the door, hard.  
  
Faith flinched as she heard his rage with the slam and opened her door and got in and drove away without a word.  
  
Bosco starred out the window the whole time, while Faith snuck glances at him. What's eating at him? I wish he would just tell me, already??? Faith thought to herself.  
  
Bosco couldn't take it anymore, the silence was driving him crazy. As much as he was pissed at Faith's words, he needed to talk.  
  
"Does she look familiar to you at all Faith?" Bosco said softly looking at the dark street ahead.  
  
Yokas surprised by the question, replied, "What do mean?"  
  
"I mean did you see her face? Does she seem at all familiar to you, Faith Yokas?" Bosco said a little more bitterly now.  
  
"No, Bosco she didn't. I mean I really didn't get a good look at her face not like you did. Why are you asking me this?" She asked questioningly.  
  
He shook his head and replied, "I don't know" His tone low. "I just thought that maybe she was someone we have run into together. I guess I'm just graspin' at straws but Faith I honestly know I've seen her somewhere. I'm not going crazy!" He put his head back on the headrest and swallowed.  
  
Faith put one hand one top of his and squeezed it.  
  
"Bosco, crazy is a step up for you!" She said with a giggle  
  
Bosco chuckled at her attempt to lighten the situation.  
  
"Yeah, I guess!" He straightened up in the seat. "We might as well head back to the house and start our paperwork." Bosco said .  
  
"Yeah, sure.. Boz are you going to be okay?" Faith asked. "Yeah, I will be." Bosco said squinting his eyes. But he knew the truth was, he wouldn't. The identity of this young woman was stuck in his head and damn it to hell he was going to find out who she was. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own any Third Watch characters.  
  
5:30 a.m. Present Day  
  
"Okay, Carlos, I think we're just about through here." Doc said to his partner.  
  
"Yeah, okay! I'm just going to use to john real quick." Carlos replied.  
  
"Hurry up!!! We still have to clean the bus!" Doc spat at out. Exhaustion from the double they just pulled beginning to seep through.  
  
"Doc", Doc turned to see the face of Nurse Proctor calling his name.  
  
"Looks like everybody's working double duty tonight!", he said with a smirk.  
  
Nurse Proctor just looked down at him over her glasses, perplexed at his statement.  
  
He shook his hand in front and laughed at her reaction.  
  
"Forget it!!" He chuckled. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"That young lady you brought in. Do you have her ID?"  
  
"No, No I don't! We have no idea who she is." Doc replied. "Did she have anything in her jacket or her pockets?"  
  
"No, nothing! Did she maybe drop it in the ambulance on the way here or maybe where you found her?"  
  
"I would have to ask the officers about that but I'll check the bus"  
  
Carlos came back from the bathroom and walked in on their conversation. "What's up?'  
  
"Do me a favor, go into the bus and see if maybe that girl we just brought in dropped her ID in there or anything that might give us a clue to who she is!" Doc asked Carlos. "I'm going to call the precinct and see if anything was found where we got her."  
  
"Yeah sure! I'll be right back" Carlos replied.  
  
Doc called the house.  
  
"Yokas, call for you!" The desk Sargent yelled behind him.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Doc!"  
  
"Yokas" She said into the phone.  
  
"Faith, hey it's Doc?"  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Look, was anything found at the scene to help identify this girl?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. The detectives are there now. I'll radio them and ask them. They should be heading to the hospital soon anyway" Faith replied.  
  
"Faith, ask him how she's doing?" Bosco said softly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Hey, Doc, any word on how she's doing?"  
  
"Um, one sec" Doc glanced over at Nurse Proctor. "Is there any word on her condition yet?"  
  
"She's in surgery. The last I heard was that she has major internal bleeding and they are having a hard time stopping it. So honestly there is still no word yet." She said shaking her head.  
  
Doc nodded. "Faith, no nothing she's still in surgery. Okay, look thanks but do me a favor let the detectives know that the hospital would like to know if they know who she is cause if they don't there going to have to declare her a Jane Doe till they can."  
  
"I'll call them right now. Night Doc!" Faith said putting the phone down.  
  
Bosco waited for the answer to his question.  
  
Faith turned to him and shook her head and said, "Nothing Bos, I'm sorry! She's still in surgery." She'd didn't have the heart to tell him what she overheard Nurse Proctor tell Doc.  
  
Bosco shook his head. "Thanks. What did he want?"  
  
"To see if we had any idea who she was? Any kind of idea? I'm going to call the detectives on the scene and see if they found anything cause if not she will be declared a Jane Doe." Faith went to the desk Sargent to get in touch with them.  
  
I wish I could figure this out of where I know her from!!! As Bosco continued his paper work, his thoughts remained concentrated on trying to place her face.  
  
Faith came back and finished up her paperwork.  
  
"You almost done?" She asked yawning.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a sec!" Bosco replied putting up his index finger.  
  
"Okay, let's go" Bosco finished.  
  
They both headed to the locker so they could finally go home.  
  
"Carlos, anything?" Doc yelled into the bus as Carlos searched.  
  
"Naw! Nothing Doc, sorry" Carlos replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'm just going to tell Nurse Proctor that we didn't find anything. I'll be right back!"  
  
Carlos nodded.  
  
Doc headed in and told Nurse Proctor. He came out and got into the bus. As they pulled away, the detectives in charge pulled up.  
  
"Good night Bos" Faith said.  
  
"Night, Faith" Bosco replied.  
  
He would normally ask her if she needed a ride but he wasn't planning on going her way. He was going back to the hospital to see if the detectives had any luck with the young lady's identity.  
  
7:30 a.m.  
  
When he got to Mercy, he saw Nurse Proctor.  
  
"Hey!" he said looking at her with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Umm Hmph!" Was the answer he got from the nurse. She wasn't one of Bosco's biggest fans. But the again who is!!!  
  
"That girl we brought in earlier, any word?" Bosco asked timidly.  
  
"Actually, yes! She is out of surgery but she's in CICU. Those detectives were here, I think they just left. They have no idea who that poor girl is. Well we're going to have to list her as Jane Doe" Shaking her head in dismay.  
  
Bosco felt relieved that she was alive.  
  
"Can.can I see her?' Bosco asked.  
  
"Why?" She asked sharply with confusion.  
  
"Look forget it" Bosco said turning away heading out.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli!" She called out after him. "If you would like to see her, visiting hours are later between 10-12 and 3-5. You can see her then."  
  
He stopped and turned around. He gave the nurse a smile and nodded. "Thanks" he said with the purest sincerity.  
  
She smiled and nodded back.  
  
Bosco headed home.  
  
He got to his apartment threw his keys on his table and crashed on the couch. He put his arm over his eyes recapping the events that transpired over the past few hours. He lay there for awhile just thinking. Thinking about her. Jane Doe!!! Got I hate that name!! It such a cold name!!!!  
  
He let out a sigh and went for the remote and put the TV on. He knew he needed a distraction from his thoughts. He eventually fell asleep with the TV still on.  
  
12 noon: Same Day  
  
"Crime Boss Vito DeLuka has been under constant scrutiny by the FBI sine June of last year.."  
  
Bosco slowly woke up to the newscasters on ch. 5. He stretched out his body since falling asleep on his couch is not exactly comfortable. He rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them. He looked at the TV for a moment the closed his eyes and yawned. But shot them open when something caught his eyes on the screen. He walked up to the TV and stared at it. To be more specific him. Donatello Luicci!!  
  
Bosco eyes widened as it came back as a slap in his face. Shit!!! I remember!!!  
  
He fumbled to get to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Faith, put it on ch 5, hurry" Bosco screamed into the phone running back to the screen with a smile of achievement.  
  
"Good afternoon to you too, Bosco" Faith said bitterly  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry. Please put it on now!"  
  
"Okay, okay! It's on. What am I looking at?"  
  
'Donatello Luicci...yeah so?" Faith snapped.  
  
"Faith, really look at him and think?" Bosco said frustrated.  
  
"Bosco, I am really looking..." She suddenly stopped.  
  
Holy Jesus!!!! She thought.  
  
"Bosco, is he the guy?" She hesitated as she said it.  
  
"The guy from the other night..the restaurant Faith.that's him!!!" Bosco hissed into the phone.  
  
"Okay, Okay so we ran into him but I still don't understand why you're so upset?" Faith asked.  
  
His annoyance now coming to a boil.  
  
"Faith, the girl with him that night remember?" Bosco retorted into the phone beginning to pace the floor of his apartment.  
  
There was silence. Faith vaguely remembers Bosco drooling over some woman. But....  
  
"Oh my God, Boz!!" Faith whispered into the phone.  
  
"Faith it's her! She's the Jane Doe!!! 


End file.
